


Несчастливое число

by Torry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Deadpool References, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torry/pseuds/Torry
Summary: О том, как Зимний Солдат встретил Смерть, и что из этого вышло (спойлер: ничего хорошего).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Death (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Несчастливое число

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть персонажей, но т.к. все мы знаем, чем закончился Эндгейм, предупреждений не ставлю (но вы предупреждены!).

Впервые Солдат встречает Смерть в марте пятьдесят третьего. Конечно, они виделись и раньше, но то была не та Смерть, о нет, та была грязной, свалявшейся массой волос, плоти, костей и солдатских одежд, но то было раньше. До. 

Сейчас же он смотрит на чистую, изящную женщину, которая так подходит обстановке партийной дачи. Они смотрят друг на друга. Смерть улыбается Солдату одними зубами. Губ у нее нет.

***

Следующий раз происходит всего несколько месяцев спустя. Индийская жара мало волнует привыкшего к перепадам температур Солдата. У его ног старик*, а прямо напротив стоит женщина с черепом вместо лица и одобрительно кивает.

― Знаешь, ― говорит она. ― Люди почему-то так редко соглашаются на второе свидание со мной. Могу я рассчитывать на третье?

Солдат молчит, его не касаются чужие проблемы в личной жизни. Особенно сверхъестественных сущностей.

Смерть улыбается на прощание все такой же застывшей улыбкой, полы ее сари шуршат о чем-то далеком и неизбежном.

Солдат провожает ее взглядом.

***

Коммандировка в Америку проходит просто отлично, и Солдат садится чистить винтовку в двух кварталах от Элм-Стрит.

Смерть бесшумно выступает из тьмы чердака и садится рядом.

— Значит, ты все-таки пришел на третье свидание. Я польщена.

Солдат переводит взгляд на свои несимметричные руки и наконец-то реагирует:  
― Отвали.

― Тебя не учили обращаться с девушками? Или хотя бы инстинкту самосохранения?

Солдат только молча смотрит в ответ.

― Ты странный, ― заключает она. ― Мне нравится странное. Мне нравится, когда меня не боятся и добровольно ищут со мной встречу.

Она поднимается (дурацкая пышная юбка так и остается незапятнанной) и добавляет на прощание:  
― Теперь мы будем видеться чаще. Такие жертвы не обязательны.

Она исчезает с тихим шорохом, и в то же мгновение дверь приоткрывается и на чердак заходит куратор.

― Не скучал? ― спрашивает он. Затем хлопает себя по карманам в поисках сигарет и только спустя пару минут возни в темноте закуривает. Он предлагает и Солдату, но тот лишь слепо пялится в черноту.

***

В какой-то момент Солдат вынужден признаться хотя бы себе, что эти встречи ему нравятся. Что он их ждет. В основном потому, что ни электричество, ни лоботомии не могут вытравить из него этих воспоминаний.

Ему нравится помнить. Пусть только и об убийствах.

*** 

В две тысячи тринадцатом** Смерть заявляется к нему по пустячному поводу. Солдат со скепсисом смотрит сначала на комара, которого он прихлопнул секунду назад, затем на нее.

― Иногда и малого достаточно, чтобы я пришла на зов, ― рассмеялась она. Но затем посерьезнела. ― Знаешь, мне нужен совет.

― Ты нашла к кому обратиться, ― его ответ заставляет нервно обернуться половину отряда. Один салага даже не донес до рта ложку, шокированный тем, что обычно неразговорчивый Солдат решил открыть рот. 

― Я влюбилась, ― вздыхает она. ― Но он женат и бессмертен, и я не представляю как к нему подступиться.

У Солдата не нашлось слов.

― Бессмертен? ― наконец переспрашивает он. Если это мутант, то ГИДРА наверняка жаждет забрать его себе, если он уже не оружие… Но полагается ли оружию жена? Солдат как-то задал подобный вопрос куратору, на что тот справедливо переспросил, что с женой собрался делать Солдат. Он не нашел что ответить.

― Ага, пошел добровольцем для экспериментов правительства. Мы видимся, каждый раз, когда он умирает, но он всякий раз напирает на то, что женат.

― Убей его жену, ― Солдат всегда был практиком.

— Это не так просто.

― Тогда не ной.

― Еще варианты?

― Перестать меня доставать, чем тебе не вариант?

― Действительно, ― сладко замечает Смерть. ― Ведь у тебя так много собеседников.  
― Всяко больше, чем у тебя.

Видимо, он задевает за больное, и Смерть исчезает без всяких реверансов.

― С кем ты говорил? ― хмурится командир отряда, но Солдат лишь устало прикрывает глаза. Он умудрился вывести из себя саму Смерть, кто бы мог подумать.

***

― Ну, как успехи в соблазнении? ― почти два года спустя ухмыляется теперь уже Баки Барнс, глядя в прицел на ворота базы.

― Я подстроила так, что его жена погибла, но он нашел машину времени и вернул все, как было. 

Баки едва не роняет винтовку.

― Машину времени?! Где?..

― Мне тебе адрес дать?

― Было бы неплохо, ― наконец берет себя в руки Баки.

― Не буду форсировать события.

― Форсировать? ― Баки хмурится. Что-то в этой фразе ему не нравится. Она отдает фатализмом и дерьмовой режиссурой.

Он оглядывается за плечо, но рядом уже никого нет, и только в наушнике слышится обеспокоенный голос Стива.

***

― То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что твой бывший хочет уничтожить половину Вселенной, чтобы впечатлить тебя и заставить забыть о… том женатике.

― Он не мой бывший, ― Смерть качает черепушкой и тоскливо вглядывается в бокал с вином. Разумеется, отражения она не видит.

― Ладно, допустим, ― Баки встает и нервно обходит по комнате. ― Как это должно выглядеть со стороны? Стиви, дружище, у меня тут есть одна подружка с пятьдесят третьего, зовут Смерть, и вот она, значит, предрекает полу-апокалипсис от рук ее отвергнутого кавалера. А увидеть ты ее не можешь, потому что не убивал никого значимого. Вот давай ты сейчас пристукнешь президента и тогда…

― Хватит! ― Смерть резко опускает бокал, проходит сквозь стекленный столик и встает вплотную к Баки. Они одного роста и смотрят прямо друг другу в глаза, отчего Баки делается немного не по себе.

― Ты, ― Смерть стучит его по груди кончиком указательного пальца, ― ты можешь, и ты должен.

Смерть разворачивает и уходит в темноту коридора.

― Разве тебе не должно быть все равно? ― досадливо кричит ей вслед Баки.

― Уэйд многому меня научил, ― бросает она на прощание.

***

В мире камня Душ собралось столько знакомых и незнакомых ему людей, что Баки требуется много, очень много времени, чтобы понять почему именно ему одиноко.

____________  
*Ау, где Ганди убили на 5 лет позже.  
**Ау по отношению к таймлайну Дэдпула.


End file.
